


Influence

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Flirting, Humans, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Pre-Thor (2011), Regret, Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Theoki, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Theo had become an undue influence on Loki.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki, Thor/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Interspecies





	Influence

Grimy sunlight filtered into the flat as Loki sat up and stretched. "You know, Theo, you are a terrible influence. Before I met you I was always in the Sparring Ground before the sun rose, now I hardly ever get up until after sunrise."

"Ooh, you gonna have me flogged, Your Highness?" Theo laughed, the freckles on the bridge of his nose wrinkling.

"Oh no, flogging is far too mundane, my little Midgardian." He leaned over Theo and drew a finger slowly across one of the be-freckled cheekbones. "It's Death by a Thousand Kisses for you."

"Sounds absolutely terrific." 

Loki leaned down to kiss Theo and, of course, that was when he woke up. He'd gotten so used to waking up to Theo's tiny frame pressed against him that, for a second, it confused him to feel Thor's arms around him. With a sigh, he pressed his face against Thor's neck. Why couldn't satisfaction have been in his nature just once? At least if he'd said to Hel with fate he would've been able to kiss Theo in public instead of sneaking moments with Thor in a poor attempt to pacify his own broken heart. He could've taken Theo with him or else stayed with Theo where he'd actually been wanted. Hel, he would've gone so far as to say that Midgard had needed him to end their barbarism against love. 

"Mmm, Loki."

Months ago that would've been enough to set his heart leaping with joy, now it was more of a jump. Thor didn't care about literature, about discussing themes or characters, nor the difference a single inflection could have on a whole play. Thor just liked talking about battles and tactics and killing things for the glory of all Asgard. Maybe one day he could put aside his guilt and self-loathing enough to go back and ask for Theo's forgiveness.

Today was not that day; he couldn't have stood seeing the pain in Theo's big brown eyes, instead he settled for the pleasure in Thor's blues.


End file.
